


Flight 11 || l.s

by lulbabylwt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, American Harry, American Louis, Based on 9/11, Based on True Events, Death, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Mourning, Mpreg Louis, Pregnant Louis, Sad, September 11 Attacks, Violence, firefighter harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulbabylwt/pseuds/lulbabylwt
Summary: “It is Tuesday, September 11th, and youwill notforget this date.”-September 11, 2001.The day that America had changed forever...





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited for this story, but please bare with me because i’ve never written stories that were based on true stories like 9/11 and by all means do I mean any offense when writing this story. I’ve did my research on 9/11 over the years and it’s such an emotional but brave story about how America came together as one. Writing this story was just an innocent idea made by me, and I hope that you all enjoy it!
> 
> <3
> 
> -

**September 11, 2001**

It started out as a cloudless, sunny day; birds chirping happily, coddled in their nests as the bright sun beamed down on Manhattan, NY.

That was until the sky had been cascaded over by a thick, black smoke caused by fuel from the plane's engine..

Two hijacked planes had carried out a suicide attack against the worlds largest buildings in New York City, The World Trade Centers; purposely crashing the planes into them and killing everyone aboard the plane along with many more, who watched the attack happen.

This is the story on how a man, Harry Styles, becomes a hero for not only his city, but for his family.

This is **_Flight 11._**

-

"Thanks, baby."

Harry spoke, as he carefully took the coffee mug from his husband' dainty hands. Louis only smiled and nodded before waddling back into their kitchen, keeping a hand on his six-month pregnant belly.

The two were expecting a healthy, babyboy at the middle of December, or earlier depending on whether Louis' doctor announces if he'd be fully ready to give birth early or not.

"Might head up to the station today." Harry suddenly, announced. 

He took a large sip of his coffee as his eyes scanned over the daily morning newspaper.

Louis frowned, "but isn't today supposed to be your day off?"

As much as Louis liked having a steady income from Harry being the FDNY's new executive chief, he also liked having his husband to himself sometimes, let alone that he was pregnant and quite clingy as well. 

Lately, Harry hadn't been home often because either, he'd be working or he'd be down at the station on his days off, helping out with training the rookies.

Selfish, could be the word if Louis were to tell someone his thoughts and get a response back but it wasn't him being selfish or clingy, he just missed his husband and wanted him home, at least for one day.

"I'll only be out for a few hours, baby, three at the max, alright?" Harry rasped out, Brooklyn accent thick with exhaustion. "I'll come back."

Louis hesitated before speaking, a frown still plastered on his angelic face.

"Okay.. j-just be careful, please?"

"I always am, baby." Harry chuckled, lightly.

Louis finished stirring his tea and set the spoon down into their sink before waddling over to Harry and carefully sitting down next to him, thanking the older man as Harry helped him sit down.

"I-I know but.." Louis trailed off, hesitating greatly. "Just be careful, Harry. I-I mean it."

The curly haired man raised an eyebrow down at his worried husband and placed his large hand onto Louis' upper thigh. He squeezed at it reassuringly, "I'll be careful, baby; promise."

Louis nodded, even though he still had a bad feeling in his gut but he quickly shrugged it off with him just having pregnancy paranoia and after sharing a quick, pinky promise with his husband, the two went onto talking about other topics.

-

"H-Harry!" Louis yelled out, gentle voice laced with growing fear.

His crystal blue eyes grew wider as he stared at their television in front of them which showed a live broadcasting of one of The World Trade Centers, which had been crashed in to by a jet and was now billowing out with black smoke.

"Baby?"

Harry was upstairs, getting ready to head down to the fire station yet once he'd heard the sound of his distressed husband, he quickly left everything upstairs and rushed to find the boy.

Once downstairs, Harry felt a rush of relief go through him when he found his tiny husband unharmed and standing in front of their tv with a hand clasped over his mouth in shock.

"Shit, baby, you scared the hell outta' me." Harry breathed, coming over to Louis and placing a protective hand on his pregnant belly. "What's going on?"

Louis had been speechless and only leaned into his husband's warmth before shakily pointing to their television screen, in which there had now been another live-broadcast of a news reporter for CNN.

"This just in, you are looking at a very disturbing live-shot there — that is the World Trade Center, and we have unconfirmed reports this morning, that a plane had crashed into one of the towers of the World Trade Center; CNN is with us at this very moment, stay tuned for more reports on this devastating scene." The reporter, spoke.

Harry tightened his grip around Louis' waist and held him closer in his arms as he stared at their television screen; feeling his protective instincts kick in almost immediately for both his husband and his unborn baby along with his city, which had now been under attack.

Just as another broadcast had been about to come on, suddenly a loud ringing interrupted the reporter, as their landline phone began to ring; startling the two of them from their tv.

Carefully, the older man pulled away from his frightened husband to go retrieve their phone.

"Yeah?" He answered fast, voice assertive and stern.

"Styles, it’s Chief. we need your ass down here, now! There's chaos in the streets, and everyone's panicking, I need your help to calm the rookies down. We need the entire squad with us today, alright?"

Chief, was the leader of the FDNY, while also being Harry's father.

"I understand, chief. Get everyone ready, tell them that I'll be down their in 20 minutes or sooner."

Quickly, they shared a few more words before hanging up.

Harry turned around, going to check up on his tiny husband but before he could even do so, Louis had already been by his side, staring up at him sadly with tears pricking at his crystal blue eyes.

"P-Please," was all Louis could whimper out

Harry' chest tightened up at the sight of his nearly crying husband. "Baby.." He sighed, stepping closer before cupping Louis' face in his large hands and wiping his falling tears.

"I have to go, baby, you know this." He tried to explain

Louis only cried harder and shook his head, "I-I," He hiccuped, "I-I'm always with you on everything that you do, and you know this, Harry. B-But do not expect me to say yes to this."

"Louis-"

"P-Please!" Louis cried. "I-It's not safe out there, haz! You could get hurt a-and if you-" he paused, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. "I-If you got hurt, Harry, I don't know what I would do."

"Listen to me," Harry told, sternly. "There's been countless of times where I could've died out there, but I'm still alive, aren't I, baby? I'm still in one piece and I'm still here."

"This is different, Harry! I-It's not like rescuing people from house fires or saving people from collapsing apartments! This is the World Trade Center, there's over 50,000 people in that place-"

"Goddamnit, Louis." Harry sighed, trying to keep his calm so that he won't lash out on his overemotional husband. "These are people's lives at stake and it's up to me and the rest of my crew to save them and bring them back home to their families!" 

Louis glared at him, "This is _your_ life at stake, Harry. By going out there y-you're risking your life a-and I want you to save all of them too but it's your job to come back home to me at the end of the d-day!" He hiccuped, letting out a choked sob, "I-I can't lose you, Harry, I-I can't!"

It became silent after that.

Harry's stern eyes softened up as he stared at the boy that he loved the most, the boy who he'd risk his life for, if need be. His husband.

Carefully, Harry slowly brought up his hands to cup Louis' red, blotchy face in and soon, he captured their lips in a slow yet passionate kiss, catching the small boy off guard slightly.

Despite all of the chaotic things surrounding them, all of it vanished the moment Harry pressed his lips against Louis's, immediately relaxing him and causing him to forget about all of his worries. Louis brought up his short arms to wrap them around Harry' neck, as they kissed passionately. Soon, they pulled back and stared at each other, both out of breath.

"I love you." Harry told, seriously. "I'd die for you and our boy if it meant that you two’d be safe." He sighed, shakily, chuckling as Louis pressed another soft peck onto his lips. "But, that ain't happening today and ya' know why? Because I'm coming back home and when I come back, I'm gonna be perfectly fine, baby. Might have a few bruises, and hell maybe even a broken leg, but I'll be alive and that's all that matters, yeah?"

Louis nodded slowly, sniffling. "P-Please, come back home? I-I understand that you have to do this because you're strong and you're _so_ brave, but if anything happens to you, Harry... I-"

"I'll be alright, baby. Like I said, I might have some bruises and maybe a broken leg but I'll be alive." Harry explained. "Okay?"

Louis hesitated greatly but nodded, "O-Okay."

Harry internally thanked the lords above, glad that he could finally get through to his tiny, pregnant husband.

The two shared another long, passionate kiss afterwards before slowly pulling apart. Louis stood on his tip toes to hug his tall husband, tightly; whispering words of encouragement in his ear while doing so.

After their loving moment, Harry finally rushed back upstairs to get ready for soon to be, one of the most known days in history.

-

"I love you.. so much.” Louis told, pulling back from their tight embrace. "Be safe out there, please.”

"I love you, too, baby. Saving this city and coming back home to you are my top priorities, and I'm gonna do just that, alright?” Harry promised him.

Louis nodded, trusting his husband’s words and knowing that he’d come back home to him and their baby. His husband was the bravest man he knew and the man kept his word, especially when it came to important things like this.

Kissing him once more for good measure, he soon let the man go. He watched with teary, bloodshot eyes as Harry got into their beaten down truck and started up the engine before nearly speeding out of their parking spot, sending the boy a quick air-kiss before heading down the street.

Louis couldn’t help but breakdown again, a soft sob slipping from his lips as he began to pray that his husband would be okay and would save the city and the people along with the rest of his crew.

“B-Be safe, haz.” He whispered to himself, staring down at his wedding band.

-

Finished.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Quick apologies for the extremely long wait, I had this draft saved for a while now but didn’t know if I even wanted to continue the story, but I’ve come to the conclusion that I do!
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy this new chapter!
> 
> -

Debris and random sheets of paper flowed throughout downtown Manhattan as Harry drove through the busy streets. A thick, black cloud of smoke had began to fill the sky, which only caused more chaos to fulfill the streets as he people tried to run away from the burning tower.

Once parked, Harry rushed to get out of his truck and ran into the fire station. He tried to search for his boss, pushing past many of his worries and yelling coworkers who were trying to get geared up for what would soon have to be them all going into that tower in order to rescue as many people as possible.

“Chief!” Harry called in relief, once he found the old man putting on his turnout gear.

Chief nodded, “it’s good that you’re here. What took you so long?”

“Louis.” Was all Harry spoke, and the grey-haired man understood his son immediately.

Before dropping all small talk, Chief quickly addressed Harry on the situation outside before rushing off and leaving the man to get prepared in the little time that he had.

-

**_9:08am_ **

Screams could be heard in downtown Manhattan as bystanders ran fast from the Twin Towers, that had now, both been billowing out with fire and smoke.

At approximately 9:03am, another plane had crashed into the south tower of the World Trade Center, killing everyone aboard the suspected hijacked plane along with many workers throughout the 75-85 floors.

Sirens coming from the fire trucks and police cars were heard, down the street.

“Move it, move it!” Harry yelled to the rest of his crew, “there’s people trapped on the upper floors! We need to evacuate as many as we can!” 

“It’s no use, Styles!” Mike, one of Harry’ long-time coworkers, yelled back over the loud screams. “How the hell are we gonna get that many people down, it’s impossible!”

“We gotta try, Mike! We ain't join the FDNY for no reason.” Harry yelled back, sternly. “Those people waiting to get rescued? Their lives matter more than ours, right now!”

Once harry had immediately said that, he felt an instant pang in the middle of his chest at the thought of his pregnant husband, home alone with frightened tears cascading his eyes.

_And that’s when Harry knew._

He would come back home to Louis because he made a promise regardless of what happens to him, he’s going to come back home to his family or he’s going to at least try his damn best to.

“Styles!”

The sound of someone yelling for him had quickly brought him back to reality, along with the threatening sound of the towers slowly but surely crumbling beneath them as the crew continued to make their way up the burned and broken staircase.

“I’m here,” Harry rasped out, having to blink a few times.

Fixing his oxygen mask that protected him from the thick, black smoke along with abestos and other toxins that could harm him, Harry squinted his eyes as he tried his best to make out whatever he could see, trying to find something or someone that could be signaling for help.

“Everyone keep a close lookout, we need to be prepared in case-“ suddenly a loud, painful scream could be heard on another floor.

All of the men, including Harry and chief froze.

More screams of agony were heard in the distance, causing the crew to immediately form a plan to separate into groups of 4 so that way, they could hear the screams coming from different directions and possibly meet up at the location of the burning tower.

“Stay with eachother!” Chief informed, sternly. “No wandering off, trying to do your own things, we need to get these injured people in and out before anything bad happens.”

Everyone agreed silently and Harry quickly partnered up with Chief, Mike, and Darnell as they nodded at the old man’ words before beginning to search around, trudging up the steps that lead them to yet another floor as the screams for help began to grow more audible.

“Hello?” Harry yelled out, hoping that the people could hear him and could hang on a little longer. “If you can hear me, we’re apart of the FDNY and we’re here to save you! Don’t move and try-“ out of nowhere, a sudden groan from the tower had erupted under his feet, causing him along with all of the men to pause their actions.

It was silent for a moment until Darnell spoke up. “This shit is gonna bust, man. I dunno when but it’s gonna happen.”

“We need to hurry this up, then.” Harry murmured, mainly to himself but clear enough so everyone could hear him.

Quickly, they pushed off the slight feeling of uneasiness and soon continued on with their mission.

-

_10:39am_

“Just hold on a little bit longer, miss.” Harry told through his oxygen mask, as he carried a woman down the flight of stairs; almost to the entrance of the South tower.

The lady had been awake but in critical condition from the burns that were scattered all over her body. She slowly started become unresponsive as the time passed which had been from too much smoke inhalation, but luckily they were able to bring her back somehow by putting an oxygen mask over her face to keep her breathing. All Harry needed was for the woman to hold on a bit longer because he knew that she’d make it.

“We’re gonna get you to an ambulance and you’ll be just fine, alright?”

While the lady had still been unresponsive to Harry’ reassuring words, the threatening rumbles from the tower made the man feel a rush of uneasiness, knowing in his gut that sooner or later, the towers would come crashing down.

Minutes later, the team had successfully made it down the never-ending flights of staircases yet just when Harry had been carefully handing over the unconscious woman to the paramedics, the heart-racing sound of glass and metal beginning to crumble had been the only sound heard, overpowering the noisy sirens of police cars and fire trucks driving down the busy streets.

“Unresponsive,” Harry spoke to the paramedics, “she’s in critical condition, doesn’t seem like she has a long time left with these burns-“ he suddenly paused mid-sentence when he’d felt something rough but his shoulder.

Immediately, the sounds of women and men screaming and yelling filled the air. “THE TOWER IS FALLING! EVERYONE MOVE!” someone yelled out.

Harry’ heart raced faster than ever and all he could think about was whether he’d live or not as he ran acrosss the streets intersection, random civilians pushing past him to find the nearest shelter, when suddenly...

_Everything had went black._

-

Finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story gets me so excited, I love being able to write it.
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter, and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> -
> 
> All the love, A. <3


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> This chapter is just a short, quick filler to let everyone in on Louis’ side of the story and how he is handling everthing on his own.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it, and thanks for always reading!
> 
> -

Tears had threatened to fall from Louis’ crystal blue eyes as he stared at the television in front of him, continuing to watch the live-broadcast of the World Trade Centers.

_“We are back with yet another, terrifying live-shot of the towers; seeing as, now, both towers have been crashed into. Investigators are working on this case, as we speak, to see if this could possibly be known as a terrorist attack.”_

“Mercy,” Louis whispered out, in pure shock.

He let out a shaky breath and covered his mouth with one of his small hands, leaving the other to rest gently against his swollen belly.

At that moment, all he could think about was Harry.

Once his husband had left their house and drove off down the street, Louis had shut their door and prayed to God, practicality begging for them to watch over Harry and keep his husband safe.

The thought of Harry potentially getting hurt made him physically sick to his stomach. He couldn’t bare with seeing his husband in pain, despite, knowing that the man was professionally trained to basically risk his life every single day in order to keep people safe.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut tightly and sniffled, not bothering to wipe away the tears that had began to fall freely from his eyes. “P-Please.” He whimpered, quietly. All he wanted, _needed_ , was for his husband to come back home to him and their unborn baby, safe and at least, the slightest unharmed.

“S’okay, h-honey..” He hiccuped, reopening his eyes to look down at his pregnant tummy; heart warming immensely as he could feel his baby’ subtle movements. “Daddy’s gonna be jus’ fine, I promise.” He whispered, giggling sadly when he felt him shuffling around more. “I know, baby, I-I miss him too..”

He tried to stop crying and sucked in a deep breath, knowing that Harry wouldn’t want him to stress so much especially since it could cause potential harm to their baby.

So with that, he carefully stood up from their couch with a tiny huff and made his way into the kitchen to make himself, yet another cup of tea.

He used the same pot from earlier that morning, and after placing the pot on the oven top to begin letting the water boil, he waddled his way back into their living area and slowly sat himself back down.

He fumbled with his hands, anxiously while listening to the spokeswoman continue to go on about how sources were saying that President Bush is to announce an important message. He continued to listen and as the woman finished off with one last sentence, Louis felt cold shivers run down his spine from her words. 

**_“It is Tuesday, September 11th, and you will not forget this date.”_**

-

Finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, next one should be coming very soon.
> 
> Until next time, my friends...
> 
> -
> 
> All the love, A. <3


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> Hopefully, you're all enjoying this story as it continues further on.
> 
> -

_**10:15am...** _

-

Faint screams, yells, and desperate calls for help could be heard, traveling throughout the streets of downtown Manhattan.

Harry could feel himself slowly awakening from being blacked out by something that must’ve hit his head roughly. He groaned out deeply and blinked a few times, wincing as small pieces of debris were caught in his eyes.

Everything felt confusing for the man as he tried to take a look at his surroundings but had only been met with nothing but darkness.

“H-Hello!” He tried to call out, stuttering as he suddenly coughed hard and spluttered up dust. He cringed heavily at that and cleared his throat roughly before trying to speak again. 

“Is anyone out there?! Can you hear me?!”

When no one had responded, he sighed out in irritation. “Shit.” He muttered, through gritted teeth.

He could feel a heavy pressure on the lower part of his body, yet couldn’t identify what it was due to the darkness; not being able to see anything and only being able to faintly hear what had been surrounding him on the outside.

Harry knew that he needed to move or else his situation would only worsen, yet when he tried to pull his legs from under the trapping pressure surrounding them, he felt a sharp, excruciating pain shoot up the side of his right leg, causing Harry to cringe in pain and couldn’t help but let out a loud scream in agony.

“F-Fuck!” He cursed, groaning deeply at the unbearable pain that he’d never experienced before.

Tears pricked at his eyes, naturally, from the pain and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, clenching his jaw as he let out a heavy breath. He cursed again, chest rising up and down quickly as he waited for the sharp stinging to subdue.

Luckily, he had been able to pull his arms out from being stuck under large pieces of rubble and wiped at his eyes roughly before squinting them. He looked around rapidly to see if there had been any source of light.

He knew that it had to still be daytime since before he’d blacked out, he checked his watch and saw that it’d only been 9am before the first tower collapsed let alone the fact that he woke up fairly quickly, despite the terrible migraine he had.

Minutes passed by as he listened to the high pitched sirens and loud yells in the distance, praying silently to himself that the rest of his team had made it to shelter safely before the collapse and praying that his father had been safe, as well.

-

"Where's my son, goddamnit?!" Chief yelled, face turning red with anger and worry.

Currently, the rest of the crew had been inside of a corner-store which they had immediately rushed into after the first tower had fallen. Chief decided to do a attendance check to make sure that all of his men had been together and made it inside safely, yet when all but two of the firefighters called out there names, the gray-haired man felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach when he realized that Harry wasn't with them.

"Calm down, chief. We'll find him." Mike, informed his furious boss.

The team had become restless after that, suddenly beginning to ask each other where they'd seen the brunette haired man, last.

"Darnell's missin' too, and the last time I seen em' was when he was searching with Harry." One of the men, explained.

Chief' face visibly paled as he thought of Harry, his only son, getting trapped by the falling tower; remembering vividly when he quickly glanced back at Harry and Darnell, back at the tower, to see them both carrying unconscious women down the long flights of stairs.

It was the last time he'd seem them, just before the tower had collapsed.

"Get ready." He told, sternly, causing all of the men to go silent as they stared at him in confusion.

"Why? Chief, we can barely see shit out there-"

"I said, get ready!" The older man shouted, roughly. "We're going back out there and we won't stop looking until we've found them, understand?"

It was silent until John, who was a long-time member of the crew, spoke up.

"I'm down." He shrugged. "I mean, we ain't go through all that training for nothing, right?"

Mumbles of "yeah's" and "that's true's" were heard around the quiet shop, as John continued and what he said, caused all of the men including chief to immediately begin rushing around and collecting their gear with nothing but determination on their minds.

_"Plus, I'm sure as hell that none of us wanna be the ones telling Louis that his husband's a dead man."_

-

Harry panted heavily, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he tried to subdue the burning pain in his legs; not knowing what could be causing the immense pain and only feeling a pressure weighing down onto his legs with every second that passed.

“ _Christ._ ” He cursed, through gritted teeth.

He felt paralyzed, knowing that if he moved one single inch, he couldn’t potentially damage his legs to the point where he may never be able to walk again. So with that knowledge in his head, the man stayed put and tried his best to take his mind off of the incessant aching.

As minutes passed by, sudden thoughts of Louis had filled Harry' mind; causing the troubled man to nearly breakdown from the images filling his head of his distressed, pregnant husband sitting at home, alone and petrified, as their city was being threatened. 

It made Harry' heart ache badly, knowing that he couldn't be with his beautiful, blue-eyed spouse, protecting him and keeping him and their unborn child safe in his strong arms while whispering softy to them that everything would eventually be okay. It made him want to cry and yell out in anger.

But despite the heart-rending thoughts, there was also something that fulfilled the man with everlasting hope and made him feel strong.

That, _something_ , was a promise that he'd made.

A promise that he would come back home to Louis and their son. A promise that he would make it out of there alive. 

Harry was going succeed in that promise to come back home to his family, and when he did, he was going to pepper his tiny husband in a million of kisses and tell the boy that he told him so because Harry wasn't going to break his promise.

_He was going to come back home._

-

Finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for always reading, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> as always, until next time, my friends...
> 
> -
> 
> All the love, A. <3


End file.
